Microscope slide containers are used for storing and indexing microscope analyzed specimens supported on a glass microscope slide. Such containers utilized for handling, transportation and storage of microscope slides include a plurality of individual microscope slide receiving compartments wherein each compartment is provided with protuberances extending upperly in each individual compartment for contacting the lower side of a microscope slide. In most cases, the slides which have a rectangular shape with long and short sides are usually placed in the compartments with the long sides extending horizontally, in other words, one of the long sides rests on the bottom wall of the compartment. In this position, it has been noted that the microscope slides can not be easily finger gripped for retrieval and inspection.